


珍珑

by shimaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimaru/pseuds/shimaru
Summary: 尚未成型；右光，短篇集





	1. 乱莺（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玉藻前篇

柱子上没有任何妖气的痕迹，回到这里来，只是因为可能是玉藻前的那个兽类，源赖光只是那团阴影到底是什么。

兽类，很多尾巴，火光，全是妖气。早就在记忆中淹没，直到那天在宫里遇到了玉藻前。

虽说是现在陛下绝对不会动了退治玉藻前的念头，自己的实力也未必胜的过玉藻前，但是，当玉藻前怡怡然走过去，“站住。”

玉藻前停住脚步，源赖光自问不是箕子比干，忠心耿耿，甘愿为妖媚狐狸折寿，只有一句话，“你为什么不理我？”

“我为什么要理你?”一句话把源赖光噎住，源赖光气急败坏。

“十年前的大火．．．”

“那件事情，我也不太能想的起来。”

“小光，”玉藻前半摘面具，好整以暇，扇子挑起源赖光的下巴，“是不是你小时候，我对你做过什么？以至于你如此念念不忘？”

“没，没有。”源赖光下意识的退后一步，避开玉藻前的扇子。玉藻前款款后退，舒缓了袖子，露出衣袖下边遮住的刀—雪走，刀雪亮如寒夜，比起手里的鬼切丸更有一番雪寒入骨的感觉。源赖光不知道为什么收回自己的思绪。

“不要走神哦，小光。”玉藻前单手挑起源赖光的下巴，小指在唇上来回描摹。

源赖光想后退，后退不了，隔着面具的那对眼睛，把他攫住，把他种在原地，寸步也动不了。周身火辣辣的，黑色火焰在玉藻前那对眼睛里腾起，源赖光想去拔出鬼切丸，手也被钉在身侧，一动也不能动。

“既然我没对你做什么事，那你就好好的过吧。”玉藻前贴在源赖光耳边，热气喷在源赖光的脖子里。

好好的过，这对源赖光的来说，此生绝无可能。源赖光抬起头，玉藻前那对隐藏在面具后面的眼睛，笑吟吟的就像是清水寺那边寻常人家的体贴大哥，那大哥明知他不需要一碗汤一个包子，还是常多多的给他一碗汤。源赖光甩掉玉藻前的手。

* * *

十年前那天夜里，源赖光意识不清，只觉得全身充满着妖气，闭上的眼睑里，全是布满京都的火光。距离大火已经过去了快一个月，源赖光还是想不起来那天夜里发生了什么。源赖光把屋子收拾了一遍，里里外外打扫了，连地板都用水冲洗过。那天夜里，只觉得身上充满了妖气，身体湿漉漉的，不知道是什么魔障，总觉得很脏。就像生而为妖、为鬼的那些族类，他们的血都是臭的、脏的。源赖光进了御心道场，一边默念着，克己、御心，一面把刀术比平常多练了六回，那天夜里的液体和灌注全身的妖气，像是随着周身的汗水和热气，都散了出来。

源赖光扔下刀，就着御心道场近旁的小桥，看着水里自己的倒影，比平常没甚区别，只是看上去有些苍白。源赖光闭上眼睛，眼睑里就被火光充满，不知道从哪里跳出一只兽类，身后很多尾巴似的东西。源赖光猛的睁开眼睛。自己尚未成年，大概以后就会忘记这些了。

晚上用温水洗澡泡脚，早上起来喝一碗热汤，用清水洗脸，很快就能忘记不愉快的噩梦。这是源氏宅旁边那个温和的卖早餐的大哥告诉他的。

源赖光看着水里自己的倒影，头上总顺不下去的呆毛，那一朵红色挑染，才觉得身上疲倦了，源赖光理了理头发，放松了身体，准备回去吃饭。源赖光猛的转过身，拔出鬼切丸。身后空无一物，什么也没有。只有鬼切丸的凛然刀意，像是吓到了身边的槿树，簌簌的落了一地的叶子。

长老分拨到源赖光身边的近侍，总在夜晚被利刃斩杀。倒不是别的，从刀锋来看，正是鬼切丸所为。长老们纷纷议论，少主多疑，效法唐国汉季曹孟德，好梦中杀人，实则清除异己、借机立威。

源赖光一边冷笑，一边回避心里的影子，每当酉时戌时，那些不知道好歹的侍从近身，源赖光总觉得他们的影子里，有一头兽类在跳动。

在宫里遇到玉藻前，那头火光中的野兽又出现了。

从殿下的宫里匆匆的疾行而出，殿下的《冷泉》已经弹奏的极好了。那自然不是那卷曲谱的功劳，却也带了博雅进宫，为殿下纾解心情。冰泉冷涩弦凝绝，幽咽不通声暂歇。源赖光一边走，一边往身后看，进来陛下似乎对自己与殿下的来往有所不满。身后无人，源赖光手放在鬼切丸上。总觉得今天要遇到什么人。

身后无人。

“今年的椿倒是发芽的早。”玉藻前晃了晃扇子，也不见得多在意椿。“赖光卿这是去哪里了？”

前面倒是有人。

明明瞒的天衣无缝，对答如流，玉藻前就像是看破了他，在这妖怪面前，他通体透明，身上湿漉漉的，被妖气包围，妖气像是进入了自己的血，摆脱不了。厌恶妖气就像厌恶自己。

他应该杀了这头狐狸。守护平安京，怎能不杀除这妖怪？玉藻前卸了周身的防御，身上没有半点大妖怪的杀气。只需要拔出鬼切丸，把玉藻前的面具连同脸劈成半。

“我们走走吧。”玉藻前是商量的语气，对他而言就是命令。丝竹乱耳，是陛下的宴会，

“每次听到这唐国的丝竹，就像是回到了唐似的。”

“好听吗？”

“好听。”太好听了，跟博雅的不同，还是很好听，全身心的投入到音乐中，只是因为玉藻前的，那种把他按住、抓住、捆住，不能动的火光和妖气。

陛下的宴会，玉藻前像一只翻飞的蝴蝶，蝶不恋花，花要追蝶。玉藻前站在前面，菅原公子，橘氏，这些对他恨之入骨的“忠臣”，敢于死谏的忠臣，全都乖乖的臣服在玉藻前的脚下。

“哟，菅原公子，你又输了。可怎么赔偿？几亩地我可不乐意，不如您写诗吧。”

菅原公子眼睛里一点光都没有。被赞为平安京汉文第一人也好，人中凤凰也罢，现在菅原公子眼睛里浑浊的像是被狐妖给魅住了。

玉藻前站在菅原公子旁边，明光闪闪的双眼，帝王一般扫视全场，没人躲得过他的眼睛，没人敌得过他的美丽。玉藻前走到源赖光身边，就像是对待一个客人。

“玩的开心点。需要什么跟我说。”周到体贴，是个很有待客之道的主人。这才是玉藻前的另一面。本来玉藻前应该是属于陛下的人，站在陛下身边，他的光辉是妖孽的光辉，他的光辉陛下给的，“赖光卿家，朕赐你这酒。”陛下把他的思绪拉回来，陛下什么都没说，陛下好像什么都知道。

酒席上的自己，玉藻前和周围人，纷纷扰扰，那是不一样的玉藻前。他只属于这个酒席，自己什么都不是，只是他的一个宾客。

“十年前那次大火，在我源氏宅的那兽类，是不是你？”

“那件事情吗，我忘了。”玉藻前醉眼惺忪，像是与他毫无关系。

源赖光拔出刀，冲向玉藻前，玉藻前轻松反手一抓，把他按在床上。

“妖怪只不过是你的借口，你其实一直都在想我。在陛下的宴会上，你眼睛一直在看着我。我说的对吗？守护平安京的大阴阳师源赖光公子？”

“废话少说，从后面进来。”

还是那种被妖气充满的感觉，玉藻前不紧不慢，还像是在宴会上的从容不迫，源赖光转过头咬住玉藻前的手臂，玉藻前才狠狠的顶他，一手锁住他的根茎，一边身后用力，源赖光压抑的低声呜咽，把这些天积攒的郁积全都释放排空。

* * *

早早的就提前交了岗，道纲远远的叫他，

“赖光公子不是最喜欢工作的吗？这几天怎么走的这么早？”

源赖光弘徽殿必经之路等着玉藻前，玉藻前怡怡然挥着扇子，看都不看他一眼。

玉藻前总该对待自己有所不同，玉藻前挥了挥袖子，“跟我有什么关系呢。”

* * *

前两天那温和的大哥问他，是不是有什么事可以对他说一说，源赖光犹豫了一下，热汤一下就喝下肚去，还又另外要了一碗。守护平安京的人，连自己的妹妹也保护不了，博雅能不闻不问这些晦暗，无忧无虑也是不可能的了。那大哥对别人也是一样的温和，源赖光总觉得十年了这大哥对自己还是不同。人情寡淡，族内相互倾轧，弟弟妹妹都不在，平安京毁灭的时候，只保护这大哥一个人也就满足了。

“谢谢大哥，我很好，我没事。”

走出几步了，源赖光又说道，“别问我，我没事。”

道纲端着一杯茶，在和一群女官说着什么，无非是些占卜之术。藤原家多古籍，谁知道他从那里弄出来的乱七八糟的东西。不能退治不能护卫，又有何用。

道纲端着茶杯就跑到他身边，“赖光公子，最近你是不是有什么事？”

道纲很烦，这句话却像是在打破一块冰，源赖光的这段时间的焦虑，一下子就像是要在道纲绿色的眼睛注视下，沿着呼出的热气流出来。

“没事，我很好。”

* * *

玉藻前又风流了一个晚上，源赖光听到他踢掉鞋子，扔下外衣，玉藻前的弘徽院只有他们两个人。玉藻前的眼睛明显顿了一顿，没想到他已经在。他还是成功的让玉藻前出其不意，还有更让他意想不到的。

源赖光说，“我想抱你。”玉藻前进入身体的那一刻，妖气充满全身， 像是热水温泉的感觉，他婴儿一般被看穿，玉藻前从身后进入，这是源赖光要求的，身体调教初见成效，乳尖敏感受不了刺激，喘息脸自己听得面红耳赤，做到一半，玉藻前命令他翻过来，他就翻过来，双腿夹住玉藻前的腰，低头看自己被反复侵入，跟那天夜里一样真实。

在玉藻前面前，再淫荡也无所谓，高贵与否，妖怪血是否干净都不值一提，自己在他面前像透明的水晶--他什么都知道。

“你是源氏的刀，天生就是要斩妖除魔的。妖怪斩杀完了怎么办。”

“我才不管，平安毁了就毁了，美人儿，再来快活。”

十年前大火，身体湿漉漉的，充满妖气，跟现在一样，没错，那就是玉藻前。源赖光知道自己放荡过头，玉藻前把他压在镜子前，故意现出妖形，用尾巴箍住他的腰，抵住他的脖子，让他看自己被妖怪侵入，妖怪的液体射进他的甬道。源赖光看到镜子里的自己说道，

“再来，让我怀上你的孩子。”

镜子里自己被玉藻前带到高潮，自己的柱头和缓的射精，玉藻前的狐狸耳朵正在摩擦着他的侧脸，唇吻贴上他的锁骨。

只要是和玉藻前就放荡就没有下限。

陛下和殿下似乎为了近卫大将的人选，夤夜还未归殿。玉藻前咬住源赖光的脖子，

“我的血好喝，还是别人的好喝？”

“你的。我只喝你的血，吃活人的心脏，也只吃你的，好不好？”

“拿去。只要你在，我的心早就不在我这里了。”

九尾缚住源赖光的手臂，打开他的身体，就像玩一件得心应手的玩具。玩具也不错，只要是这头狐狸在身边。源赖光想。不该再跟这头狐狸混在一起了，只能越陷越深，越来越被狐狸套牢。

只是和玉藻前在一起，那个阴影里的兽类就没出现了。

* * *

同处一间营室的藤原家的道纲公子已经入座，为着“平安京备前守”一职，藤原家的公子们不太理他。道纲却一直乐此不疲的跟他说话。源赖光一直懒得理他。道纲的眼睛里像是有阳光，亮晶晶的灼热，却不逼人，善解人意、适可而止，比咄咄逼人、有名无实的的藤原家好多了。

“道纲，今天教你骑马。”

“啊呀！是赖光大人，那可是好了。道纲我呀，早就想跟你在夕阳下奔跑了。”道纲放下茶杯，“赖光公子，稍等我。”

“咿，不对呀。”

“嗯？”源赖光难得回了道纲一句，道纲一天到晚说废话，却总不好一句也不回他。

“除旧布新，苦尽甘来，”道纲歪着头，“赖光公子你今天有好事？”

骑马奔腾在河边，很快身上就被汗水湿透。突然被拨开阳光和道纲的笑声，吓到了正在春睡的鸭子。

“来，躺下。这里。”道纲仰头倒在草地上，身体呈大字型。

荒郊野外，随地躺倒，“道纲，你真是，毫无教养。”

“什么教养不教养的？来，赖光公子，躺在我身边，我给你唱首唐那边的来的竹枝词吧。”

杨柳青青江水平，闻郎江上唱歌声。

东边日出西边雨，道是无晴却有晴。

“好不好听？喂，赖光公子，怎么不说话。”

源赖光不说话，闭上眼睛，透过眼帘来的是金黄色夕阳，道纲的叽叽喳喳，现在清脆爽朗。不再去找玉藻前，大概也不会再梦到那只狐狸吧。

* * *

忘记玉藻前。源赖光已经决定不再见玉藻前，也就很多时候不再前往弘徽殿，更多时间去殿下那里。殿下喜欢躺在他腿上，抱着他像是小女孩子抱着枕头，直到睡着也不让他走。这倒是让他省了很多心神，呆在殿下的冷宫里，免得玉藻前这种陛下面前的红人，能够遇到。

宫苑幽静，月夜偏偏让人感觉到有兽类，有狐狸。

玉藻前又出现了。又是他。

“专程找你，让你安心的。”源赖光平静的心，又躁动起来。“离我远一点。我迟早要杀你。”玉藻前按住源赖光，连抽出法符的机会都不给他，源赖光的头被按在桌子上，

“在平安京，我一无所有。十年前一切都结束了。难为这平安京，还有人记得我，怎么能让你离开我呢。赖光公子？”

“我不想见你，”那个夜晚，独特的属于他的东西，总回翻上心头，提醒大火那个夜里，玉藻前做了对他做了什么。

“赖光老师，”殿下似乎醒了，正在喊他。玉藻前抽出分身，陡然而去。源赖光略微给自己擦拭干净，一步一步的走向殿下――他是他的希望，也是他的工具。

他迟早会拔刀，把玉藻前的尾巴一条一条的卸掉。然后把平安京，这个埋藏着玉藻前记忆的地方，彻底的抹掉所有妖怪存在的痕迹。


	2. 乱莺（下）

街头小巷子是些五颜六色，满眼的荣华富贵，好一派盛世太平的气象，“败絮其中罢了。”玉藻前挥了挥扇子，上车回到宫中。  
源赖光站在车的正前方，不偏不倚的挡住去路。即便他不在正前方，源赖光也很难让人忽略。愚蠢的人类可笑的呆毛，在他冰红色的眼睛和飞扬的眼角衬托下，现出跋扈凌厉之态。“遇到一个有意思的小崽子。”  
“十年前那个妖怪是不是你？”源赖光手里攥着刀柄，玉藻前看到他激动的忘记了持刀的正确手势，眼睛现出略带疯狂的红色。  
这里居然还有人记得十年前的那场火，这里的繁华早就把伤痛埋到看不见的记忆里。平安京总算还有几个醒着的人。“不是，我根本不记得你。”玉藻前起了玩心。源赖光既然要旧事重提，不如吊着他胃口。他一定会再次找上来的。

源赖光跨在马上，例行巡视朱雀等四门，身边形影不离跟着一个侍从，侍从凛然刀意，源赖光似是一个工匠，亲手捏出来一个泥娃娃，就是这个侍从的 由来，太像源赖光自己了。这个侍从跟源赖光最大的不同，就是源赖光总还是个人。那个侍从，不是人。  
大街上的姑娘家对源氏主仆掩嘴低笑。源赖光微微笑着回礼，那位姬君瞬间就红了脸。  
“年轻就是好啊。”玉藻前悠悠的挥着扇子，赶走四月。  
藤原家的阴阳师给玉藻前沏茶，茶杯里有竖起的茶梗儿，“这是要有好事发生，玉藻前大人。”那不如点拨他两句，他开窍不开窍，就随他自己了。

博雅在陛下的宴会上来回的喝酒对诗，源赖光远远的站在外围，反复来回的巡视，脚底下虽然是不慌不乱，拳头却攥起来。玉藻前笑笑，款步入席。菅原公子献殷勤，橘家的几位远远地看着不敢过来，“我是来晚了，都不屑跟我玩了吗？”众人聚集过来，无不仰着头望着玉藻前，就连比他个子高的，都似是在仰视他。人类，太过短视。  
玉藻前闲闲的斟酒，把菅原公子的珠宝掷在地上，却把他的诗捧在手里。玉藻前是九尾狐，却也法力有限，始终没有天眼。即便没有天眼，不相信什么第六感觉，却也知道有一道炙热的视线在盯着他。玉藻前都不能悠闲了，移步离席。  
那个人立刻跟上。  
“怎么，小光？”  
“你为什么不理我？”源赖光的声音里有一丝委屈。  
玉藻前抬眼看他，气息里滴酒未沾，脸颊却泛红如醺，眼角居然有闪闪泪光，“你？”玉藻前第一次感到疑惑。  
源赖光忽然一头装进他怀里，肩膀一耸一耸，玉藻前试着伸手去拍他背，源赖光像是得到了鼓励，抽泣着大哭起来。“就是你。大狐狸。”  
源赖光这种类似撒娇撒痴、小孩子似的大哭，玉藻前忍不住笑起来，话语里多了几分宠溺，“怎么？这么委屈？”想必是十年前那大火之事了，玉藻前记得当时有个小孩子，一脸倔强。不会就是他吧？如此，倒是委屈他了。  
玉藻前凭空生出艳羡：年轻人真不错，居然这么多年了，还记得痛的感觉。  
玉藻前拍拍他，顺了顺他的白色长发，连对晴明都没有这么亲密的动作。  
玉藻前忽然感觉身前一凉，源赖光拔出鬼切丸，刀架在玉藻前脖子上，“大狐狸，我杀了你。”源赖光的眼睛里恢复了一种狂热，因为复仇而生气勃勃，目标明确，并且为此付出一切代价。  
“年轻人精力就是旺盛，”玉藻前反手按住源赖光。“很不错。”是在跟源赖光说话，源赖光能明白多少？白天见的源赖光身边那个侍从，是个妖怪，源赖光为了得到那个妖怪式神，必然是用血维持契约。宫廷间对源赖光不利的传言已久：源赖光把血献给了大妖怪，把灵魂献给了八歧大蛇。  
玉藻前咬破源赖光后颈，轻吮其中的热血，源赖光被狐媚术魅惑。，玉藻前把他抱在怀里，柔和的纾解他的欲望，源赖光在亦真亦幻中高潮。源赖光喃喃的吐出几个字，“杀了你。”  
玉藻前不怀疑源赖光会斩杀自己。只不过玉藻前多了一份乐趣：被源赖光追杀的乐趣。

“大狐狸，我要你告诉我怎么破解黑夜山的迷障。”  
“你要杀我，还要我教你妖术？”  
“这并不矛盾。”源赖光松开本来咬紧的嘴唇，眼睛紧盯玉藻前，就像他平常处理公务一般，公事公办、尽职尽责，不允许任何人违逆他。  
玉藻前无奈，摇摇头，“去找陛下的秘阁里的藏书，有前朝空海大师的法门。”  
源赖光从不说感谢，仿佛是理所应当。很多时候会留下来喝一碗茶，甚至还会在过节日的时候，送给玉藻前一点小礼物。  
玉藻前看的出来，源赖光其实很享受，玉藻前和源赖光之间，这种有如父子的关系。反抗玉藻前的乐趣，把玉藻前这个举世闻名的大妖怪，同时是陛下的宠儿，戏谑一般的叫做“大狐狸”，“真是个调皮的孩子。”  
玉藻前忽然想起来，十年前大火中死去的那个孩子，一般的白发呆毛，但算算年龄，应该比源赖光要年长。原来是源赖光的哥哥。长兄与父，本来差别不大。  
源赖光倒在玉藻前怀里私语，被快感刺激的口齿混乱，“不，前面有一头兽，快退…”  
玉藻前用狐媚术把源赖光控制住，引出他后面的话， “你为什么不把我一起杀了”“偏偏要把我留下来作为源氏的刀”。  
原来事情这么简单，远远没有玉藻前之前想的复杂。  
源赖光是个因为没有长兄或是没有父辈，所以没有长大的孩子。  
那可太有趣了。他是源氏的刀，也是陛下的刀，被源氏规训长大，甚至连他自己也是这么认为的，但是他确确实实，是个人。  
“你醒了？”  
“呜，”源赖光双手捂住脑袋，睁开一只眼睛，再睁开另一只眼睛，这副害怕的样子把玉藻前逗乐。  
“没事了。你自己起来吧，我走了。”  
源赖光一只手支起身子，“你能不能不走？”朝阳柔和的水红色照在源赖光的脸上，没有半点凌厉，玉藻前一度怀疑这是不是真的源赖光本人。  
“好，那我就不走。”真真假假又何必要，他玉藻前要的，也不过是个活在当世的理由而已。

源赖光最近和藤原家那个毛孩子走得很近。嘴上说着不想跟道纲出去，回来的时候，靴子上却带着一株草。源赖光向来不会在这些细节上出错。想想道纲的笑容，是个容易让人犯错的孩子。  
“赖光这些日子过的可好？”玉藻前知道这话很自私。  
源赖光回避了玉藻前的眼睛，“好。”懒懒的就要走开，就像是玉藻前也没什么了不起。  
“是吗？那头狐狸，大概正是我。”  
源赖光猛的回转身，手放在鬼切丸上。玉藻前知道他不会拔刀杀戮，手扶鬼切丸，只是他的习惯性动作—只有在生死危机，他会习惯性的依赖鬼切丸。  
玉藻前眼看着道纲、大概还有源赖光其他的朋友，把他带出自己的光环，心中酸楚，如许久不曾尝过的“嫉妒”滋味。玉藻前自己也没想到，这句话竟脱口而出。源赖光逼近玉藻前，在拔刀的一瞬间，放弃拔刀，跪在地上，“请你不要丢下我。”  
自私又危险。中国有一种传说，枭会在成年后弑父。而在这之前，枭依赖父母，不露半点锋芒，哪怕对它来说，父母是致命的危险，也是如此。  
源赖光隔几天就会与玉藻前缠绵数次，玉藻前看到他与道纲他们来往渐少，  
“毁灭平安京，我有一个想法。”  
源赖光跪在玉藻前脚边，亲吻玉藻前的手腕，沿着手背吻上去，再沿着手臂吻到掌心，昏暗的光线，把源赖光棱角分明的脸柔和了几分，“嗯？”  
“我要看着平安京，以平安京的方式死去。”  
源赖光没有停止亲吻，在玉藻前的大腿上反复来回，就是不肯褪去玉藻前的下衣。  
“百足之虫死而不僵，就让这个没心没肺的平安京，醉生梦死在他们的迷梦里罢了。”  
“你要毁灭平安京，我会杀你。不过，要让这个了无生气的平安京死去，那么我会是你的共谋。”  
玉藻前反手抱住源赖光，源赖光反过来用身体缠住玉藻前。  
黄昏平静而安全，在那个杂花生树群莺乱飞的春和之日，静静的等待枭鸟弑父的那一刻。


	3. 山海后放鬼切自由的小论文

那个放你切自由，我可以认为是你光自己和自己的和解，自己放过自己，自己对自己的成全，从这个维度上那我可以了，是糖；是超级糖。

被1-0的“光被源氏当作刀培养长大”日的死去活来，他就是工具人，高级工具人。  
是在去年11月份的，在那篇文里写了一个超级工具人光，无法接纳他人，所有的爱都被放逐和封印在无尽的时间中，徒留一些不甘犹如蛇环缨其身，最后还把最后的不甘扼杀掉。  
自己是刀，爱和孩子全都是刀，直到百年后源氏只手遮天，另立天皇改换新天。  
回避爱，也回避被爱。因为有爱，为情所缚，刀就会钝。  
拉郎拉娘再多也只能是Bad E。

从自我内省中回来；放他自由的话，光和你切的经历可以算同构，接纳切也接纳自己的感情，有情也不会为情所缚。手拉手奔向美好祖国未来。  
我可以，不管有没有吃书人设崩塌都随意。

我要看枭雄，我不会把三国演义的曹贼一键替换成你光吗。  
然后删掉那一句城中可有妓女否。一脸猥琐真的不行。

另，神乐和光伪兄妹还有纯白的灵魂，极简剧本留白挺好，  
神乐可以一个眼神卖萌让晴明改变意见；  
而，纯白净化不了血污，血污也污染不了纯白；即便最初有犹豫，毕竟培养神乐五年，在五年中的每一刻只要源赖光一改变主意神乐都可以不死。  
静候死亡的神乐恬静而悠然；也在神乐的理解中，由于消灭殆尽，  
会让源赖光更加一往无前。  
这跟沧溟和沈夜还是不一样。沧溟在沈夜开始的那一刻就刻印改变不了。沧溟姐姐对沈夜的完全压制我社保了。


End file.
